Cursed
by Abyss Animations
Summary: An elaboration on Near/Nate Rivers life as a kid to the present. From the time he was young Nate Rivers was unloved and treated as a curse. Can his cruel treatment result in an equally cruel revenge? No reviews No chappy cancelled story unhappy readers. Don't be a Gibson. Review.


Cutesykitty653: Death Note. The feels man. I had to elaborate on Near. I know nothing, this is just my twisted little version of Near's life. Yes, I will probably add some insane supernatural crap towards the end. What can you do. I'm probably going to write something about Phsyco-Pass too. I'm basically just watching whatever I catch my parents watching, so...Yeah. I know of a certain ninja turtle bottle of liquid soap that is reading this. You know who you are, I hope you like this. Well anyway, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

Chapter 1:

Childhood is a golden time. For most kids. For Nate Rivers, it was just something to get over with as quickly as possible. He was born rich. He was home schooled all his life. For him, other kids were just things that threw rocks at you to be avoided. And he was fine with that. It was a perfectly boring life.

Everyday, he'd see his mother in the same spot reading the same book. Everyday his grandparents were in the underused family room whispering another one of their super secret "silent" conversations. Everyday he'd wonder about what his father must have been like. He was okay with this life.

But then he learned how to read. He read and read- all kinds of books. But in every single one all of the mothers were so kind. They all said things like "I love you" and showed that they cared. That's when He realised; he was lonely.

So one day he decided that he would go and hug his mother, just to see how she would react. He saw her walking down the hallway, her nose in that book again. Time to put his plan into action.

"Mama!" He shouted in glee as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She dropped her book right onto the floor, inhaling sharply. She was still for a moment.

"...Mama?" Nate looked up, loosening his grip just a little.

Suddenly she whipped around, wrenching him off of her and sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"M-Mama..." What had he done wrong? Was he too sudden? Maybe it was just a bad idea-

"If only I had killed you when I had the chance..."

Those were the first words he'd ever heard out of his mother's mouth. And as she turned to pick up the book, Nate only got a glimpse of the title.

How to get rid of a curse.

Nate could only wonder why she would read a book like that as his mother disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her.

**One year later.**

There were people. Way too many people. They were searching the house and digging through closets and drawers. They tied his mother up. They pointed a gun at his mother. What the Hell is this?

"I have a son."

The thugs turned around.

"You can have him if you leave. Sell him. Do what you want. Please..."

Nate was terrified. He was going to be sold? By his own mother? He couldn't move, wide eyed paralysed from fear as he peeked out of his bedroom door.

"Haha! Just what kind of mother is this whore!? Alright then, where is the little brat?"

"His room is just over there. Be careful. That boy is a curse."

"A curse, huh? I'll be cautious, then." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

'How could she? How could they? That's terrible? They would sell me? They're horrible. I hate... I hate all of them!'

Anger and fear bubbled up in his stomach. Just then the door to his room flew open.

Before the thug could process what was happening, he was face down on the ground. Dead. And so were the others. Nate backed away, hands over his mouth in shock. 'What is this? What's happening?'

His mother stared at him. Eyes wide in shock.

"Nate..."

"Y-you were going to give me away... to sell me..."

His mother gasped, realizing something.

"Don't you dare! You brat! You curse! I could have killed you! I didn't have to-"

And then she was dead. Lying face down on the ground. Nate didn't even understand why. Everyone in that house died that night. And Nate didn't understand why.

**Six months later**

He was in a car. Breathing in the smoke from his Aunt's cigarette.

"Ugh. How did we get stuck with this brat?" She talked as though he wasn't even there.

His uncle, a lazy looking man with a short beard twisted around in his seat to look at him.

"Hey. Don't try anything funny, you got that? I don't care about what kind of weird curse power you have. That may have worked on your mother, but it won't work on us. Understand?" He didn't didn't sound like he was joking.

"Yes sir."

He was to start school in tomorrow. He was looking forward to it. Maybe he can make a few friends.

He was wrong. So very wrong.

"Aren't you that cursed kid who was all over the news?"

Those were the first words that were said to him on the news. They came from a pretty looking girl with pink hair a blue eyes.

"Yeah, he is! Keep away from me!"

He was taken aback. So much for making new friends.

He went towards the back of the room and choose a desk near the window. Every single person around him moved their desk. He was completely isolated. A blonde girl and a dark blue haired boy pointedly stood up from their desks next to eachother and gathered their things. Then they came and sat on either side of him.

"Hey! Christa, Devon! What are you doing, you'll be cursed!"

"Come on guys, don't be like that. What if you were him?" Said the boy who must be Devon (though it'd be funny if he were Christa.)

"Yeah, the poor guy looks like he could cry. I'm Christa, but you probably know that already."

"Um... I'm Nate..."

"Yeah, like we don't already know that!" Devon wasn't teasing or testing him- He only joked and smiled. He was the first person that Nate ever felt was safe.

"Wah, your cuter than they made you out to be in the news aren't you?" Christa gushed as though they'd known each other for years. "Let's be friends okay?"

"R-right..."

Those were the first friends he'd ever known.

**The paint incident.**

Nate, Christa, and Devon's friendship only b seemed to grow after that. Unfortunately, so did the class's thick hatred for Nate also grew doubly fast. It wasn't long after he arrived that the infamous paint incident occurred.

Nate was in art class, and went to the back of the room too get some green paint. For the first time, the teacher was letting them use semi-permanent paint.

"Oh! Don't touch that! Man, I wanted to use the green..." came the disappointed cry of his classmate.

Nate, with his dull eyes, looked over and gestured it towards said classmate, offering to let him use it first.

"Eeew! Keep it, It's cursed now!" And he scurried away.

Nate shrugged and continued to his desk. Then a classmate he happened to be walking by tripped him. He quickly fell to the ground, green paint splattering everywhere, on the floor, and in his white-as-snow hair. He stood up, pretending not to have tripped him, and rushed to his side.

"Omg, Nate are you okay?"

Then in a swift, shuffling motion that the teacher couldn't have noticed, he kicked him. All of his classmates quickly caught on and joined the fun.

"Nate are you alright?" A girl kicked him.

"Hey, you aren't hurt are you?" This time it was a tall boy

The whole situation escalated so quickly that he couldn't even tell who's feet were who's anymore and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Then that pink haired girl had an idea.

"Nate, you have paint in your hair! Here let me help you get it out!"

Taking a paper towel and putting it in his hair, she took a handful, and pulled. Hard.

Nate cried out in pain.

"What's the matter Nate? You aren't hurt are you?"

It only got better from there. A sly kid holding a tub of bright red paint to his stomach came to join the crowd. Holding the paint in just the right way, he tilted it. In seconds, he was covered in bright red paint.

"Nate what's wrong? Are you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Nate mentally blessed Christa for saving him. All the other kids turned to glare at her.

"Christa, you used to be so cool. You too Devon, in fact, I thought you were pretty cute. And then you started hanging out with The Curse." The pink haired girl- was it Sarah- was getting angry now. Her best friend, a perky blonde girl named Kaylee joined in.

"Right! It's like you want to be killed by him."

"He's not the one that killed them, there's no way he could!" Devon jumped into the conversation.

"Riiiiiight." A number of people phrased that one.

"But you know what? I believe in second chances. We're playing Crush the Curse. And you get the first turn."

The highest form of pure pressure. Everyone's eyes were on them. Nate worked himself onto his hands and knees and looked up at them miserably. And then he understood their situation. He hung his head down, if he would be beat at least it was by a friend. Devon and Christa were dumbstruck.

"No! I won't!" Christa cried, rushing to Nate's side and helping him up, not particularly caring about the paint getting on her clothes.

"Yeah, Nate is our friend!" Devon waisted no time in joining the two of them.

"Okay then. Just realize that you asked for this. You begged for it the moment you stated hanging out with the Curse. I guess that's why they call it a curse." Sarah smirked triumphantly.

Nate, Christa, and Devon ran. They ran from the classroom and around the school yard. They only kept chasing them. They ran and ran, finally losing them at an old park.

"We lost them...Nate?" Devon panted, looking over at Nate. He was silently crying.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault... I'm the Curse-"

"Nate! If you think you're a curse then... what's the point of all this in the first place!?" Christa shouted, her own tears polling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Bing! It was a cheerful noise. The noise of a cell phone. Namely Christa's cell phone. She took it out of her pocket, checking her texts.

"Where are you curse? You can't hide forever."

It was from Christa. Settling on a swing, she silently passed it to Devon (who passed it to Nate) with a sigh.

"So now we're all curses... dang." Devon said with a wry smile.

"Sorry..." Nate couldn't stop apologizing. He felt that everything that happened to his friends was his fault. Christa bopped him on the head softly.

"Hey... Don't beat yourself up so much over it. We chose this, remember?" Christa smiled like only she could in a situation like this.

"Christa... Devon... I really love you..." Nate couldn't think of any other way to convey how grateful he was to them.

"Tch. Where did this come from all of a sudden? We love you too, Nate! Wouldn't be here if we didn't..." Devon chirped.

Bing!

"Another one? This one's from Kaylee..."

It read:

"Why don't you just do the world a favor and disappear? Your existence is putting everyone in danger."

Christa winced passing the phone to Devon.

"Tch. Harsh Kaylee..." Devon said.

"They're so mean. There's no reason to drag you into this." Nate said. This got him bopped on the head again.

"This. Is. Our. Choice. I'd rather be a curse and your friend than be a jerk and your enemy." Devon spoke up."We should head home, anyway."

"Yeah, my mom will worry. Let's stick together as long as we can, okay?" Christa agreed.

They set off down the street, as soon as they turned the corner they saw people from their class, ducking back around quickly.

"Close..." Christa whispered.

"What the... are they serious?" Devon's small voice came soon after.

All three of them were terrified. This was a smaller group rather than the huge group from before. It was painfully clear that they'd split up. But that wasn't what's scary. It's the fact that they were swinging around a single metal rod.

HEY! CURSED TRIO ! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! ONE OF ARE GONNA FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER! AND WHEN WE DO..." The voice could clearly be recognized as Kaylee.

CRACK! A loud crack rang through the air,as one of the boys with her hit a telephone pole with the rod. Hard. It left a dent.

Nate began to shiver in fear, hands pressed against his mouth because he didn't trust himself not to make a sound. It worked for him. Christa on the other hand wasn't doing so well. On An unspoken decision they slowly began to walk in the other direction, slowly and silently as they could manage. Until Christa tripped.

"THERE OVER THERE! CALL THE OTHERS!"

More running. Until Christa got caught. Nate quickly turned around, as they began to drag Christa by her hair. Devon grabbed his have and kept running. They stopped at Devon's house.

"D-Devon! Christa is..." Nate had tears pooling in his eyes.

Devon turned around, his own tears pooling inn his eyes.

"I know! What could we have done? There were more of them than us! If... if we went we would have just been beaten as well!" Tears were falling down his cheeks. There was nothing he could do.

"I hope she's okay..." Nate worried.

And they both retreated inside Devon's house.

"Well!? Where did they go!?"

Christa was being held by her hair, refusing to answer any questions about Devon and Nate. As far as she could tell, she was in either the basement of Sarah's mansion or the garage of Sarah's mansion.

"We're not getting anything out of her, let's just beat her and go home before a maid comes or something!" A steep contrast from her earlier cocky attitude, Katie sounded distressed and on edge.

"I-I don't know about this... maybe I'll go home..." It was a short haired girl with glasses who was keeping watch at the door.

"So... just to be clear... you want to be a curse like her?" Sarah said. Out of all of them she was the only one not shaking.

"No..."

"Good! Let's get this over with."

She gestured a brown haired boy to go ahead. He launched at Christa, grabbing her by her collar from her current captor. She only had time to glance down at his trembling hands before a first came crashing into her cheek. The others soon joined in on her abuse, and the metal rod was used at some point. All anxiety was forgotten while they took out the fear of The Curse on Christa.

Thud. She was thrown out of the car onto the concrete in front of her house. Sarah got out of the car to stand in front of the broken Christa groveling on the ground.

"It really is a shame. This could have been Nate Rivers. But it was you instead. Don't you get it? You've been cursed. This is the first phase. He's given you his bad luck. But there's still time. You can help us put an end to that Curse. Just join us. It's that easy. Just say yes."

"Nnnn...no..." Was all Christa could manage.

"Tch. You know... I always thought you were so smart. Clearly I was wrong." Sarah kicked her one last time before turning back to the vehicle. She told the chauffeur to go back to the mansion.

"You all did exactly what I asked, so, as promised, I'm having a party! I think..."

Christa listened to her voice fade away as she got in the car and drove off into the distance. She slowly got off the ground, just barely crawling into her house. Her mom was gone again. She always was. She crawled up the steps and into the bathroom. She waisted no time in turning on the hot water and getting into the bath.

She lay quietly and miserably in the water, allowing her sadness to take over her. The first sob that wracked her body was quiet. Then they became louder and louder. She picked up an abandoned razer off of the shower rack.

"Nate... Devon... I'm sorry... I was stupid... so stupid..."

Those were the last words that left her mouth as her life came to an end in her own bathtub.

"She's... dead?" Nate was in shock as he woke up the next morning to hear that Christa was dead.

"What!? How!?" Devon was closer to tears for at least the fifth time that week.

"She committed suicide last night. Her body had several bruises and even a few broken bones. Do you know anything about this." How can that damn doctor be so calm at a time like this?

Nate began to talk until he felt a hand on his.

'Be quiet.'

It was as though Devon was taking to him mentally.

"No. We don't know about this."

"Okay then. Christmas is in a few days right? I believe this was for a Nate?" The doctor read the name on the tag of the neatly wrapped present.

Nate took the gift and opened it. It was sfm action figure, one that Nate had shown a great interest in when he saw a commercial for it once. She got it for him.

Everything else seemed to cancel out, as tears began to slide down his cheeks once again.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

He was at Devon's birthday party. Or at least he was celebrating. The only person who attended that wasn't family was was Nate. Him and Devon were playing catch at a park.

"Nate, your good at this! I keep missing though..."

"Ah, all it takes is practice."

"That's right! I have a gift for you!"

"You're giving me a gift on your birthday? Just what kind of friend that must make me seem like..."

"It's fine! Here!" Abandoning the ball, Devon pulled out a box from his bag. "For you."

It was a puzzle. A white puzzle. Nate immediately opened it and began piecing it together.

"Your always so good at that! I can't do it without a picture... You already solved it!? How?"

"I just...did." Nate smiled down at his work.

"Whatever... hey where' s the ball?"

Looking aroun they saw that the ball had rolled across the street.

"I got it!" Devon ran across the street, not noticing the huge truck going by.

And Devon's life was put to an end as well.

And once again, Nate Rivers was all alone. And that was only his fifth grade year.

Sorry for the long ass chapter. I just went all out with this. I hope you guys liked it, next chapter we will be in Whammy's. I'm nearly positive I spelled that wrong. Welp, that's all from me, Cutesykitty653!


End file.
